Robotic systems can be useful in warehouse and fulfillment center operations. Among other tasks, robotic systems can be relied upon for picking, placing, and moving items. As another example, items can be moved from place to place in a warehouse using robotic systems to automate package handling operations. These robotic systems often rely upon one or more wheels. As one of the simple machines, a wheel is a circular component that can be rotated to facilitate movement or displacement. In connection with an axle, a wheel can be used to move objects by supporting a load while also permitting rotation that leads to displacement.